It Was A Forever Thing, An Eternal Love
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: **Fic #2** The sequel to my first fic 'Tuesday'  Brittany and Mike's love grows as their two year anniversary approaches.
1. Chapter 1

She looked so peaceful, like a beautiful porcelain doll, as she slept beside him. That's what he thought anyway. To him, she was the most perfect and beautiful thing in the world. As she slept, he decided he would make her breakfast in bed. Even though they were at her house, he knew where everything was. Over the past 23 months, they'd spent enough time at each others houses to know where things were kept. He quietly slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers that had been disposed of the night before. He grinned as he pulled his tank top over his head, remembering the night before. Turning to watch his girlfriend sleeping still, he thought about the past 23 months, and how happy she made him. He leant over and kissed her on the head, being careful not to wake her, and then wandered into the kitchen to start breakfast.

While the oats were on the stove and the coffee was brewing, he thought about what he wanted to get her for their 2 year anniversary. But his thoughts were interrupted. "Morning Mike, Britt still asleep is she?" It was Brittany's mum, Chelsea. Mike nodded, stirring the oats. "Yeah, she is. I thought this might be a nice surprise for her." Chelsea smiled at Mike while she fixed herself some toast. "She'll love it, I'm sure. She really loves you, I've never seen her happier than she is when she is with you." "And I really love Brittany, Chels. She means the world to me," Mike said, blushing ever so slightly as he dished up the oats and drizzled some honey on them, just the way Brittany liked them. Chelsea put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "I'm glad it's you Mike, I really can't say anymore." "So am I," Mike said as he poured some coffee into two mugs. "So am I." He got out a tray, placing the two bowls and mugs on it. "Sorry to love and leave you Chels, but I'm gonna go get this to Britt," he chuckled as he picked up the tray, heading back to Brittany's room. Chelsea watched with a smile as Mike left, she could see how much in love they were.

Meanwhile, Brittany woke up, and turned to find Mike gone. She figured he had gone to the toilet or something. She sat up in bed, holding the sheet over her, searching her room. Brittany giggled as she spied what she was looking for. Her underwear had ended up on top of her TV. Brittany picked up her sweater, pulling it over her head, then she retrieved her underwear from the TV, putting them back on, and then sitting on the edge of her bed, Brittany picked up a hair tie from her bedside table, and pulled her hair back.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Mike said, carrying the tray. Brittany grinned, eyeing the tray. "What's that babe?" "Breakfast," Mike walked over to the edge of the bed, "But you're not getting a bite until you get back under those covers," he winked. Brittany smirked and giggled, jumping under the covers. "Better," Mike placed the tray beside Brittany as he got back under the covers with her. He lifted the tray up, shuffling over so that their thighs were touching, and then placed the tray across their laps. "Mmm, looks great," Brittany looked at the tray, smiling sweetly, "And you put honey on them too!" She turned and kissed Mike's cheek. "Anything for the love of my life," Mike replied. That made Brittany blush, and she stared into her mug as she sipped from it. Even now, almost 2 years on, Brittany still got shy when Mike said stuff like that. She picked up a spoon and started to eat the oats. Mike started eating his too, and then he noticed a dribble of honey on Brittany's chin. "Britt, you've got a..." and he pointed to his chin. Brittany looked confused. Mike chuckled, "You've got some honey on your chin sweetie." "Ohhh," she laughed, looking in her bedside drawer for a face wipe. Mike put a hand on Brittany's shoulder, pulling her back up. "What's wrong MIkey?" "You don't have to look for a face wipe." "Ohh, did you find them?" "No..." Mike smirked, putting his hand under her chin, and then he leant in, kissing her chin and using his tongue, to lick away the honey. Brittany giggled, and then lifted his chin so their lips met. "Thank you," she murmered against Mike's lips. "Anytime," Mike replied before he pressed his lips onto Brittany's, then he pulled back. "We should eat before it goes cold," he laughed lightly. Brittany nodded, and they both continued to eat their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was over, and Brittany and Mike were laying side by side, Brittany's head on Mike's chest. She loved the feeling of his heart beating. It was soothing. And it made her smile. Then there was a knock at the bedroom door. They both looked to the door, and Brittany said, "Come in." It was Brittany's mum, and Kevin, Brittany's dad. "Hey kids," Kevin said, "We're off to the shops for a bit. Was there anything you wanted for dinner?" Brittany shook her head, and Mike replied, "Anything is fine with me." Chelsea smiled, "Okay, not a problem." Then all of a sudden, all they could hear was "Briiiittttyyyy!" and then a thump on the bed. Brittany's little sister, Katrina, had appeared, jumping on the bed. "Hey there Trina!" Brittany cuddled her little sister, who cuddled her back. "What's my little girly up to today?" Katrina hopped off Brittany's lap, and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. I've got a sleepover at Sammie's! Like you had with Mike!" she beamed. Brittany laughed, her little sister was always so full of life. Mike watched the pair interact, smiling. They had such a great relationship. "Oh wow Trina!" "Yup, Sammie's turning seven! It's her birthday!" "She'll be the same age as you now!" Brittany held her hand up, and Katrina high-fived her big sister back. Mike couldn't stop grinning. "And what did you get Sammie Tri Tri?" Mike asked. Tri Tri was his nickname for her. Katrina bounded over into Mike's lap, Mike hugging her, holding her up. "A princess barbie carriage! It's pink and white and has a horsey!" "Oh wow Tri Tri! That sounds super awesome!" Brittany watched Mike with Katrina, with a sense of pride. Mike had always been great with her, and Katrina adored Mike. "Come on Katrina, we've got to go, don't want to be late for Sammie's party now!" Chelsea said, slightly laughing. "Okaaaay!" Katrina turned to Brittany and Mike as she got off the bed. "We're going to the fun park, then Sammie's place!" Katrina went to leave with Chelsea and Kevin, when Brittany called out, "Hey! Trina! Where's my goodbye cuddle?" Katrina ran back over to the bed, jumping on Brittany and giving her the biggest hug her little arms could. Then Katrina automatically jumped onto Mike to hug him, before she jumped back off the bed, running after Chelsea and Kevin.

"She's so precious," Mike said. "She adores you Mike, a lot," Brittany laughed, hugging him. "Not as much as she adores you Britt!" He hugged her back. "So what did you want to do today?" "Hmmm," Brittany thought, "I don't know, just as long as we're back for dinner, then anything I guess." "How about... We go for a run in the park, then get ice cream or a milkshake or something?" "Sounds perfect Mike," Brittany said, sitting up, ready to hop out of bed and get changed. But Mike pulled her back on his chest. "Miiiike!" Brittany giggled, "How am I supposed to get changed?" Mike smirked, "Well, you're not, just yet." He rolled on his side, facing her better, he held her close and kissed her. "Ohhh," Brittany whispered, returning the kiss. Mike pulled away, smiling. "Now we can go," he said, winking. Brittany grinned and got out of bed, as did Mike, and they both found their running gear. Mike had brought his with him in case, because he was staying at Brittany's that whole weekend. Once they had gotten changed, they set off to the park.

Their run in the park was cut short by the sudden rain. They ran into a cafe that was across from the park. "Well that wasn't expected!" Mike exclaimed, sitting in a booth. Brittany sat opposite him. "Mmm, I think a hot chocolate is a better idea than ice cream!" Mike nodded in agreement. "Don't forget the marshmallows!" Brittany giggled as the waitress came over. Brittany ordered two hot chocolates – both with marshmallows – for them. "So babe," Mike asked, "Did you wanna... I mean is there anything you wanted to do for our two year anniversary?" Mike had an idea of what he wanted to do for the anniversary, but he wanted to do something that Brittany also wanted to do as well. "Ummm," Brittany pondered as the hot chocolates arrived at their booth. "Could we go away somewhere for a couple of days?" Mike smiled, he liked the sound of that. "Where to gorgeous? You decide and I'll organise." Brittany sipped her hot chocolate and thought for a moment before speaking, "Sure! The beach? That's nice." Mike pictured it in his mind, either way. He nodded. "Then the beach it is!" "Wow. In two weeks it'll be two years since we started going out," Brittany put down her mug. "And it's been the best two years of my life, I love you Britt." "Same Mike, It's been... It's been amazing. I love you." The pair grinned at each other, and held hands over the table. "Can we go back now? I don't like these damp clothes," Brittany pouted. Mike nodded, "Mmm, lets go get some nice dry clothes." They both stood up, paid the bill, and ran back to Brittany's, getting re-soaked on the way from the downpour.


	3. Chapter 3

After they got in the door, and went for a quick hot shower, they both got towels out and wandered into Brittany's bedroom to get changed. Brittany pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, putting them on then picking up Mike's hoodie and slipping it on. She loved to wear his tops and jumpers. They were comfy. And his. After Mike changed into his warm dry clothes, he walked up to Brittany, hugging her from behind. "What now my lovely?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Ummm, I don't know." Brittany smiled. Well, she did know, but with her parents in the kitchen, it wasn't appropriate. "We could see if mummy and daddy need help getting dinner ready?" Mike stood beside Brittany now, an arm around her waist still. "Sounds good to me," he said. Brittany put her arm around Mike's waist and they headed into the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen, Brittany and Mike were stopped by Charity, Brittany's cat. Charity kept walking around their feet, demanding attention. "She's a demanding cat hey?" Mike laughed as Brittany picked up Charity. "Yep, she's my kitty!" Brittany giggled as they walked into the kitchen, sitting at the counter. "Mmm, smells good mummy!" "It really does Mrs Pierce," Mike said. "Thanks kids," Chelsea replied, "Spaghetti bolognaise, and apple pie for dessert." Charity had jumped out of Brittany's arms because she had spied a bird in the window. Brittany got off her seat and sat in Mike's lap. They were both comfortable like that around each others parents. Mike wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist. "Drink kids?" asked Kevin. Brittany nodded along with Mike, "Please daddy." Kevin got four wine glasses out and poured wine into each of them, placing a two in front of a confused Brittany and Mike. "Why so confused?" Kevin chuckled. "The wine daddy. What's the occasion?" Chelsea turned around, smiling. "Well," she started, picking up a glass, "We thought we'd have an early celebration for you both." Brittany hid her face in Mike's neck, slightly embarrassed. Mike kissed her head, then turned to Chelsea and Kevin, "Wow. That's so... Thank you," he smiled, keeping one arm around Brittany, and picking up a glass with the other. Brittany lifted her head, and took the remaining glass, smiling at her mum and dad. Chelsea raised her glass, and everyone followed suit. "To Brittany and Mike. Happy two years. Here's too many more to come!" They all clinked their glasses and did a 'cheers' before sipping. "We thought you both would be doing your own thing at the time, so we wanted to do this now," Kevin grinned. "Actually, we are daddy. Mike's taking me to the beach, that's all I know," Brittany beamed. "Mmm, I told Britt to pick somewhere to go, and I'd plan it all," Mike said. "That sounds lovely," Chelsea said, turning back to the stove. "If you want to take a seat, dinner's almost ready," she said as Kevin started helping get it plated up. Brittany and Mike went and sat at the table, ready for dinner.

Everyone sat around the table after dinner, eating the apple pie dessert, laughing, talking about different memories. Brittany blushing as they recalled her last birthday. They had a party at home, in the backyard. Bonfire, music and close friends. "Mike, I still can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed. Mike shrugged."It was so sweet you got Katrina to help Mike, she was so excited for it," Chelsea smiled. "I don't know how she kept it a secret from Britt!" Mike chuckled. What Mike had done, was written a short song, about Brittany, and at the end of the speeches, he got Katrina to sing it, while Puck and Sam played guitar. He led Brittany in a dance. Then after that he made a speech, declaring that Brittany was the love of his life and he couldn't imagine life without her. Then he gave her a necklace with a 'B' pendant on it. Brittany clutched it as they spoke. She rarely took it off. They'd all finished dessert, and were still talking, when Brittany let out a yawn. "Tired Brittles?" Kevin asked. Brittany nodded, "A little." Mike smiled at her, "Come on, lets get you to bed then bumblebee." He held out his hand as he stood up "Night mum, dad," Brittany said, standing up and taking Mike's hand. "Night kids," Chelsea said. Mike nodded to Chelsea and Kevin, then he scooped Brittany up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

Mike set Brittany down on the bed. "Mmm, thanks," she said, yawning again. She sat up to take Mike's hoodie off, and he stopped her. "Arms up." Brittany was too tired to argue, so she raised her arms, and Mike pulled the hoodie up over her head. Brittany got under the covers as Mike put the hoodie away, and then got under the covers with Brittany. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. "Night M-Mike, I lo-love you," Brittany mumbled, yawning more. Mike smiled, stroking her hair. "Night Britt." He smiled, noticing she'd already fallen asleep. She looked peaceful, perfect. Like an angel. His angel. "Love you too, my forever," Mike whispered. He laid there, watching Brittany sleep, until he himself fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Both were still asleep at midday. That was until and excited Katrina came bounding into Brittany's room, jumping on the bed. "Britty! Mikey! Hi hi hi!" she excitedly said, bouncing on the end of the bed. Mike yawned and Brittany sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey there little lady," Mike said as he sat up. "Have fun Trina?" Brittany asked. Katrina nodded, and squirmed in between Brittany and Mike. "Yup! We had lots and lots of fun! But we had to go to Sammie's house early because of the rain. We couldn't stay at the fun park. It was too wet," she pouted. "Aww no Tri Tri!" Mike said, cuddling her. "Hey Trina," Brittany said. Katrina turned to look at her big sister, "What Britty?" Brittany got a cheeky smile. "Did you know, when you come into your big sister's bed, you gotta watch out?" Mike grinned, holding back the laughs. He knew what Brittany was up to. "Watch out? For what Britty?" Katrina gasped. "For..." Brittany paused. "Your big sister and her boyfriend, coz they'll tickle you! Tickle monsters!" And with that, Brittany laughed and started tickling her little sister, Mike still cuddling a now squirming Katrina, who was laughing hysterically. "Britty! MIkey! Stop! Stop it!" She kept laughing and squirming. Brittany stopped after awhile, then also cuddled Katrina. "Brittany's a mean sister hey Tri Tri?" Katrina shook her head. "No, she's just really silly!" Mike laughed, looking at Brittany, who was smiling. "Yeah, she is hey?" Katrina nodded, "Can we watch cartoons?" she asked as she wormed her way under the covers. Brittany looked to Mike, who nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we can. Anything for my brave little sister!" Katrina giggled and Mike picked up the remote, flipping through the channels until he found cartoons. They all lay there, watching cartoons, until Mike went home.

When Mike got home that evening, he got on his laptop and looked at places he could take Brittany for their anniversary. After searching for a good hour or more, he found the place, and it was available. A beach front cottage, with private access to the beach, hidden in a cove. It was perfect, just like Mike had wanted it to be. He rang up the resort where it was, and booked it. As he went to bed that night, Mike lay there smiling. He couldn't wait to take Brittany there. What a perfect place to celebrate the best two years of his life with the girl he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

As their two year anniversary drew closer, Brittany kept trying to get out of Mike the exact location they were going, but he wouldn't budge. He was keeping tight lipped. The senior class had two weeks off for 'College and Careers' time, so that they could all go visit different colleges, to see where they may want to go, come graduation. It so happened that Brittany and Mike's anniversary fell in that two weeks. So they were leaving the day before, and coming back two days after. That's all Mike would say, besides "By the beach."

"So you have no idea Bee? Really?" asked Santana. Brittany shook her head, "Nope. He won't tell me where we're going exactly. I just know it's by the beach." They kept walking through the mall. "Well, I can guess what you'll be getting up to at least," Santana winked as they sat at a cafe. Brittany's jaw dropped. "San!" Santana shrugged, "Well, it's true Bee!" she laughed. Brittany was still in shock. "Lets order something shall we?" Santana smirked and nodded. After they had ordered, they sat and talked some more. "So we have a rehearsal... When? " "Friday. On the Friday. It's the day after me and Mike get back," Brittany replied as Santana rolled her eyes. "Ugh. And in time off too! I blame Yentil!" Brittany nodded, and their order arrived. "Mmm, I know hey," she said, picking her mug up. "Oh well. It'll give us a chance to catch up and stuff," Santana winked. Brittany shook her head, "No you creep!" They sat there, laughing, until Brittany had to get home, because she was looking after Katrina while her parents went out for the night.

As it got even closer to the day, Brittany was still trying to get out of Mike where they were going. "By the beach bumblebee," he would say with a smirk. "I know that, but where?" Brittany would whine. Mike would hold her close and say "You'll see baby girl." And before Brittany would have a chance to speak, Mike would press his lips against hers, kissing her into silence. This also made her forget the topic. Mike just wanted their time away to be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Sunday. The day before Brittany and Mike were going away. Mike went for a walk, and stopped by Brittany's house. He walked up to the front door and knocked. While he waited for someone to answer, he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Chelsea came to the door, opening it. "Hey Mike, what's up?" "Hey Mrs Pierce. Could I... Umm... Come in?" "Sure thing Mike," she replied. "You know Brittany's at Katrina's soccer tournament all day though?" Mike nodded. "Yeah... I know... I... I umm, wanted to talk to you and Kevin actually" Chelsea was slightly puzzled, almost worried. She thought something might be wrong. "Yeah, come on in Mike. If you sit in the lounge, I'll go grab Kev." Mike smiled nervously, and nodded, then headed into the lounge, waiting for Chelsea to return with Kevin. A few minutes later, Brittany's parents entered the lounge. Mike stood up as they sat down. They both looked at Mike curiously. "So Mike, what's up? Chels said you wanted to talk to us. Everything ok?" Mike took a breath, hands still in his pockets as he sat opposite them in the coffee table, then he spoke.

"So umm... Me and Britt. We've... We've been together for, well may as well say umm two years... It's close enough," he nervously laughed. "Well, and uhh... I want you both to know I'd do anything for her... Support her in anyway." He shifted on the coffee table. "Mike, are you sure you're ok? Are you both ok?" asked Chelsea. "Yeah, are you ok mate? Is Brittles ok? You guys... She's not pregnant is she?" Mike looked up. "What? No. No she's not. And we're both ok. I just... I wanted to... To do this t-the right way and stuff..." Chelsea put a hand on Mike's knee, he was so nervous, almost scared, it wasn't like him, and she was worried. "Do what the right way sweetheart?" She moved over and sat by Mike on the coffee table. Mike's heart was about to come flying out his throat, he was that nervous. He took a few deep breaths, then began.

"Okay, so I love Brittany, more than anything. She means the absolute world to me. there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. All I want is for her to be happy. I want to make her happy. I... I want to... To be with her... Forever. She has my heart completely. She completes me. So... So I umm... I want to..." Mike looked down at his feet, taking his hands out of his pockets, clenching them tightly against his legs. Still looking down, he continued. "I want to... T-to ask for... Ask for you b-bl-blessing... For your blessing because... I... I want to... To ask Br-Brittany... Ask her to... To m-marry me... To be my... My wife." He looked up, and lifted his hands, unclenching them, and in one hand was a small box. He stared down at his hands, playing with the small box. Chelsea and Kevin watched Mike ever so curiously. "I can't... I can't imagine life without her. I really can't. Brittany is the love of my life... So with... With your blessing, I want to... To ask for y-your daughters h-hand in m-marriage." Mike sat there, biting his lip, looking at the little box in his hands. He'd never been so nervous. Chelsea and Kevin looked at each other, and Chelsea smiled, Kevin nodded his head, then sat on Mike's other side, and looked at him. "Well... You best show us the ring in that box... The one you're going to propose to our Brittles with... Son," Kevin said. Mike looked up and opened the little box, showing it to them. The ring was silver, and in between two diamonds was a sapphire. "It... It was my grandma's... Then my mums... I... I asked her for it... Last night. H-her and dad said... Said they were pr-proud." Mike got a bit teary eyed, and Kevin and Chelsea both put an arm around him. "Mike," Chelsea started, "And so are we. We'll be proud to call you our son. And that ring is stunning." Mike looked at Chelsea, "It... It sort of reminds me... Because of the sapphire... Of Brittany's eyes... It's so blue... Like her eyes..." Chelsea smiled, wiping away the tears on Mike's cheek with her sleeve. "And Brittles will love it mate, she really will," Kevin said, "She loves you. For the past two years, she pretty much hasn't stopped talking about you. Son, we're proud too." Mike felt such a wave of relief wash over him. He was so nervous, terrified that they would say no. But, the nerves quickly returned. No matter how reassuring Kevin and Chelsea's words were, he was so nervous in case Brittany said no. He didn't know what he would do in that case. "Thank you," Mike finally said, "Thank you. It means so much that you're... That you have given me your blessing." "Mike, how could we not give out blessing to the man that makes our Brittles so happy?" Chelsea said. "She's right, how could we not?" said Kevin. Mike smiled as he stood, closing the box and putting it back in his pocket. "I umm, should get going. Mum's expecting me back for lunch soon. Again, thank you. So so much." Chelsea stood up and hugged Mike, and then stood back and was grinning. Kevin then stood up, holding his hand out. Mike put his hand out and shook Kevin's, who pulled him into a hug, laughing a little. "We love ya son." As they walked to the door, Mike said, "Love you both too, and really, thank you so much," he stepped outside, "See you tomorrow when I pick Britt up." Chelsea and Kevin smiled and waved as Mike walked down the front path, on his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning. Mike double checked he'd packed everything he needed. And checked over and over and over and over he'd packed the most important thing – the box containing the ring. He didn't care if he'd forgotten anything else, just as long as he had the ring. After carefully hiding the ring in his bag, he loaded it into the car, and jumped in the driver's seat. He waved goodbye to his parents as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to Brittany's house.

Meanwhile, Brittany was doing her last minute packing. She bustled around her room, pulling bits and pieces out of her wardrobe and drawers, and placing them in her suitcase. She double checked she had everything she needed for the trip. She triple checked she had what she bought the other day at the mall. It was for her, but also for Mike too. She was going to wear them on Tuesday night; their anniversary night. She smiled to herself as she made sure it was safely tucked away in her suitcase, zipping it shut and wheeling it by the front door. Brittany went and sat on the lounge, flicking through the channels on the TV while she waited for Mike to come pick her up. Chelsea walked into the lounge, holding a glass of juice. "Drink Britty?" "Thanks mummy," she said, taking the glass, "Where's daddy?" "He got called into work early, but he said to say he loves his beautiful girl and he hopes that you have a nice time away." Brittany put the glass down on the coffee table and hugged her mum. "What's this for Britty?" Chelsea hugged Brittany back. "Just coz. You and daddy have always been so good to me and Mike. Thank you." Chelsea smiled. She was thinking about how she knew Mike was going to propose to Brittany when they were away, and Brittany had no idea. "Mike makes you happy sweetie. That's all we really want, is for you to be happy." There was a knock at the door. "You stay Britty, I'll get that." Chelsea got up and answered the door. "Hi Mike," she said. Brittany smiled as she finished the juice. Both Mike and Chelsea walked into the lounge. Brittany stood up, walking over to Mike and wrapping her arms around him. "Hey." "Hey," Mike replied, smiling before pressing his lips to hers softly. "Ready to go?" Brittany nodded. Chelsea was watching the pair, smiling. Mike brushed Brittany's fringe from her face. "Lets go then beautiful" They headed to the front door, Mike grabbing Brittany's suitcase. "You kids have a good time," Chelsea said. Brittany gave her mum a hug, "Thanks mummy." "We will, I'll look after her," Mike smiled, hugging Chelsea. Brittany and Mike walked down the front path to the car. While Brittany got in the passenger seat, Mike put her suitcase in the boot, before he got in the drivers side. They both waved goodbye to Chelsea as the car pulled away.

They'd been driving for about an hour, when Mike pulled over at a little cafe on the highway. "Hungry baby girl?" Brittany nodded, "Mmm, a bit." She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, waiting by the hood for Mike. When he got out and locked the car, Brittany pulled him into a hug. "Soooo... How much further are we from where you're taking me? You can at least tell me that can't you?" She smirked, giving him a teasing kiss. He couldn't resist that. "About half an hour, forty five minutes maybe." He took her hand leading her inside. They found a booth by the window, and sat there, looking at the menu. The waiter came and took their orders. Both got lasagne, Brittany got a diet coke, Mike a lemonade. Mike took Brittany's hands over the table, smiling, gazing into her eyes. "So, anything you wanted to do when we get there?" Brittany thought for a moment. "Well, we could go for a swim maybe? It's a really nice day." Mike nodded, lifting her hands up, kissing them. "Sounds perfect to me." Their food and drinks arrived, so they broke apart their hands and began their meals.

After they had finished eating, they got a bottle of water each, then got back in the car, setting off to their final destination. As Mike drove along, Brittany looked out the window, smiling to herself, and singing along to the radio. Finally, they pulled into a driveway, and Mike pulled the car over by a stone building. He leant over, kissing Brittany's cheek. "You wait here while I get the keys ok bumblebee?" Brittany nodded and smiled, then Mike went into the stone building, returning a few minutes later with a set of keys. He got back in the car, "Just a couple more minutes and we'll be there." He pulled away from the stone building and drove the car down a gravel drive, and surely enough, a couple of minutes later, they pulled up in front of a brick cottage. Brittany got out and walked to the back of the car, her eyes fixated on the cottage. Mike got out and joined her, opening the boot and getting their luggage out. "Mike... It's so beautiful,' Brittany said, taking her suitcase in one hand and Mike's hand in the other. Mike picked his bag up with his free hand, squeezing Brittany's hand with the other, "I wanted it to be perfect." "It is. It really is,' Brittany said as they went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike went straight to the bedroom and changed, ready to swim, while Brittany explored the cottage. When mike walked out of the bedroom, he found Brittany standing on the back porch staring out at the water. "It's a private cove, just us. No one else." He stood by her side. "It's amazing. I couldn't have imagined it any better," Brittany said. "Mmm," Mike smiled, "Now you gonna go get changed? You wanted to swim after all," he laughed. Brittany giggled, "Ok, I'm going!" She kissed his cheek, turning and going inside to get changed. Mike walked out on the sand, laying his towel down before heading into the water. He'd turned around, facing the cottage, when Brittany walked out the door. She was walking down the sand and place her towel by Mike's. He was in awe. Mike had seen Brittany on a bikini before, at school swim meets, when they had been to the beach with friends... But now, it was different. He thought it was probably something to do with him proposing to her tomorrow night, and that he was head over heels for her now. Brittany reached the water, and swam over to Mike.

"Well hey there little lady," Mike said, pulling Brittany in. He went to kiss her, but she ducked her head, grinning. "Nuhh uhh. You gotta catch me first!" And with that, she pulled away from Mike, giggling, and started to swim away. Slowly, on purpose. Mike watched her swim away. He smirked, and let her go for a minute, then swam after her. Mike caught up to Brittany pretty quickly, grabbing her around the waist. He held her right against him, kissing up the back of her neck. "Got you," he whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany bit her lip. "So you did," she replied, placing her hands over Mike's. As Mike spun her around so that they were face to face, he put Brittany's hands on his shoulders, then rested his hands in her hips. "Don't see you complaining though," Mike winked. Brittany jumped a little in the water, wrapping her legs around Mike's waist. "Nope. No complaints from me," she smirked, before she kissed his shoulder, then trailed kisses up Mike's neck, then reaching his lips. She used her tongue to part his lips, pushing her tongue against his. Mike returned these actions, and deepened the kiss.

Mike slowed the kisses, then gently broke away. Brittany's eyes were sparkling, just like the ocean. "Soo... Any idea of what you wanted for dinner? We'll get anything you want. Your choice. And don't say surprise me!" he laughed. Brittany put on a thinking face and then replied, "How about pizza? I kind of feel like pizza." The sun was starting to set. "How about we go inside, dry off and get changed, and we can order the pizza in, and sit by the fireplace and eat it?" Mike suggested. Brittany let out a contented sigh and smiled, "That sounds just amazing." Mike walked out of the water, Brittany still had her legs wrapped around him, until they got to their towels, when she dropped her legs and let go of Mike. Both bent down and picked up their towels, and wrapped them around themselves. As they were walking up the sand to the cottage, Mike scooped Brittany up in his arms and carried her inside.

Brittany went and had a quick shower while Mike lit the fireplace and ordered the pizza, with a bottle of mountain dew. When Brittany returned to the lounge, Mike was sitting in front of the roaring fire. He'd placed some pillows on the rug in front of the fireplace, and was just staring into the fire, smiling. Brittany went and sat beside him, "What are you smiling at babe?" Mike turned to face Brittany, his smile widening as their eyes met. He lifted a hand, brushing the damp hair from her face, the brushed her cheek. "You... Us. The fact I'm lucky enough to be with the most amazing girl on the planet." Brittany blushed, looking down shyly, "Stop!" she exclaimed. "But Mike," she looked back up, "You're amazing. The most amazing guy. You make me feel so special, like I'm the only girl in the world. I love you." Mike kissed Brittany softly, lingering on her lips. "Well you are the only girl in the world... For me. You're amazing, just the way you are." Mike kissed her again, then looked into her eyes. "I love you too Brittany." Brittany trailed a finger up and down Mike's chest, tracing every contour of his muscles. "You know, if we weren't expecting dinner any minute..." she bit her lip, "Well... You might not be wearing those shorts right now," Brittany winked. "Ohh really now bumblebee?" Brittany nodded in reply. "Well, I can tell you that you definitely wouldn't be wearing that dress then." Mike kissed her neck, sucking softly on her skin. "I'd... I'd be ok with that... Mmmm." Mike smirked against her skin, then used more pressure as he kept sucking and kissing on her neck. This was starting to drive Brittany a bit crazy. Mike knew she loved it. "Ba-babe... Stop... You know this... That it turns me on... Din-dinner will be here soon... Then after... You can..." Brittany took a deep breath to try calm herself. "Then you can do whatever you like." That got Mike's attention. He lifted his head away, looking right at her. "Deal," he said, lightly kissing her before he stood up. "If the pizza comes before I get out of the shower, my wallets by the fridge ok," he smiled. Brittany nodded, and watched Mike as he headed to the bathroom. She hadn't wanted him to stop, but she also didn't want the awkwardness if the pizza boy came while she was all hot and bothered.

It was a good thing that Brittany had stopped it from going further when it did, because two minutes after Mike went into the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. She stood up and got Mike's wallet from by the fridge, and paid for the pizza. She went and put the pizza and mountain dew by the fireplace, and got two glasses out of the cupboard. While Brittany was pouring some of the drink into each of the glasses, Mike returned from the bathroom, sitting beside her. "Just in time," Brittany grinned, handing Mike a glass. She opened the pizza box, and they both took a slice.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany laid by the fire while Mike cleared away the rubbish and the glasses. When Mike came back and sat down, he gently lifted Brittany's head up, and rested it in his lap. Gazing up at Mike, she smiled. "So what have you go planned for us tomorrow?" Mike put a hand on Brittany's stomach, tracing circles around her bellybutton. "Well, a nice late lay-in, then I was thinking we could go to lunch in the local town centre. Some shopping after that. Then we're coming back here and I am cooking you dinner." Brittany sat up, wrapping her arms around Mike, "Sounds like the best anniversary ever," she said, nuzzling Mike's neck. "Glad you like it, my angel." "Like?" Brittany grinned, "I love it, my prince!" "Prince hey?" Mike smirked, "Well, I best give my princess the royal treatment then." Before Brittany could ask what that exactly meant, Mike had latched on to Brittany's neck, continuing from where they'd left off earlier. Mike now also used his teeth to lightly graze Brittany's skin, causing her to shiver. Brittany moved her hand from Mike's knee where it had been resting, up to his inner thigh. As she started to massage the skin there, Mike lightly bit Brittany's neck, causing her to gasp ever so softly.

"Sorry," Mike whispered, trailing kisses to her cheek. "Don't be," Brittany whispered back, "It was pretty..." She'd now moved her hand inside his shorts, teasing him with a finger, "Hot." She turned her head slightly to the side, her lips connecting with Mike's, she pressed teasing kisses. "Ohh Britt." His hand had made it's way to her chest. Mike's thumb flicked lightly over Brittany's nipple. She moaned softly as the kisses became more hungry. As Mike lightly pinched and tugged on her nipple, Brittany's hand moved onto him properly, fully grasping and caressing his length. As the kisses got more passionate and deep, Brittany quickened her pace, and Mike massaged Brittany's soft breast. As Mike came, he nipped Brittany's lip and squeezed her breast one last time before taking his hand away, and stroking her hair. While gently kissing Mike, Brittany took her hand out of Mike's shorts, placing it on his shoulder, her other hand on his chest, over his heart. "Wow," she breathed, breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against Mikes. "I know baby girl." Brittany let out a little giggle, "Now you've got to change your shorts... Sorry!" "It's ok bumblebee. You're more than worth it," he winked. "Well I have an idea. You go get changed. And then we could lay by the fire." Mike brushed her cheek with his free hand, then stood up, smiling down at her. "Back soon," he winked as he walked away.

Mike went and got new shorts out of his bag, and on the way to the bathroom, he put the shorts he was wearing into the washing machine. Then in the bathroom as he cleaned up ad put the new shorts on, Mike grinned to himself. He wanted to get the ring out now and propose. It was so tempting. But as Mike told Brittany earlier, he had tomorrow all planned out. He just left out that after dinner he was going to ask her to marry him. On his way to the lounge, Mike stopped by the bedroom again, and picked up the blanket that was folded on the end of the bed. As he got back to the lounge, Brittany was starting to pull her hair back. "Stop," Mike said, sitting down beside Brittany. "Why?" she smiled, a hint of curiosity in her voice. Mike wrapped the blanket around them both, his arms at her waist. "I like your hair down," he kissed her cheek, and then held her against his chest, carefully laying back against the pillows. Brittany smiled as she laid there, wrapped in the blanket and her boyfriends arms, as she slowly fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late morning before Brittany woke up. Her back was against Mike's chest, his arms wrapped around her. The fire in the fireplace was barely smouldering anymore. Then she realised it was Tuesday. Two years today. Brittany's face lit up with a big wide grin as she locked her fingers into Mike's. She felt Mike kiss her cheek and the grin got even wider. "Mmm hey baby girl," he said. Brittany rolled in his arms so they were facing one another. "I didn't wake you did I?" Brittany asked. Mike shook his head. "Nah, you didn't. I just didn't want to move, I was comfortable with you in my arms, and you looked so peaceful." Brittany pecked Mike's nose, smiling. "This is why I love you. Happy two years." Mike pulled Brittany as closely as he could into him, rubbing her back. "Happy two years my princess." They sat up, still under the blanket, then Mike said, "How about we get dressed," he kissed her left cheek, "We go into the local town," he kissed her right cheek, "Then we get lunch and do some shopping," he kissed her on the lips. Brittany smiled as Mike's lips met hers. "Mmm lets." Mike grinned and stood up, holding his hand out and Brittany took it. He pulled her up and they walked into the bedroom, hand in hand, to get changed for their day out.

Once they had gotten dressed, Mike and Brittany headed into the local town centre for lunch. They dined at a nice little restaurant before heading up the shopping strip. They walked past a lingerie shop, and Mike eyed what was in the window. "Don't worry about that stuff babe, I've got a surprise for you later tonight that's better," Brittany whispered in Mike's ear as they walked on. She grinned as Mike grinned, because he didn't know she already had that surprise on.

After walking the shopping strip for a couple of hours, they had both bought a few bits and pieces. As they were heading to the car, Mike passed Brittany the car keys. "Baby bumblebee. I've just got to go into the supermarket and get the ingredients for dinner, so could you take the bags to the car? I won't be long." Brittany went to open her mouth, but Mike put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I'm not telling you what I'm getting. It's a surprise. When we get back to the cottage, you're going to lay down and read that magazine you got, while I cook." "But are you sure..." Brittany started, before Mike cut her off by kissing her, "I'm very sure." "Okay," Brittany said, taking Mike's bags. "Don't be too long," she smiled. "I won't, promise," Mike said, and then he walked into the supermarket while Brittany headed to the car.

When Mike got back to the car, he went to open the driver's side door, but Brittany was already sitting there. She winked at Mike, pressing the button that made the boot pop open. Mike laughed quietly to himself as he put the groceries in the boot and shut it, then got in the passenger side, smirking at Brittany who started to laugh. "What?" "So you're going to drive baby girl?" "Yeah. I've got to take control of something during this time away!" she grinned. Mike leant over, whispering right in her ear, "You were in control last night, by the fire," Mike sat back in his seat, watching as Brittany bit her lip, grinning as part of the evening replayed in her head. "See," Mike winked. Brittany giggled as she put the car into gear and drove back to the cottage.

When they got inside, Brittany followed Mike into the kitchen. When he notice, he picked her up, "Babe, I want it to be a surprise!" "I know, I know! I just want a glass of water!" Brittany giggled. "Well I'll bring it to you!" As Mike carried Brittany out of the kitchen and to the bedroom, she grabbed the magazine she had brought earlier. When they got to the bedroom, Mike set Brittany down on the bed, kissing her head. "Now relax. I'll be back with your glass of water." Mike left to get the water for Brittany. She kicked off her shoes and laid on her stomach, magazine in front of her. Mike walked back in, and as he got to the bed, he caught a glimpse up Brittany's skirt. The surprise she had hinted at was dark purple lace... he sat on the edge of the bed, beside Brittany, putting the water on the bedside table. "There you go blondie," he said. Brittany looked up and smiled, "Thank you," she said as she reached over and took a sip from the glass. Mike watched Brittany for a second, then rubbed the back of her leg. "So if you need anything, call out okay?" And as he said that, Mike's hand slid up the back of Brittany's skirt, fingers tickling at the edge of the tight laced underwear. Brittany giggled and slapped at Mike's arm before sitting up. "Later!" she smirked, "You said you wanted to get dinner going!" Mike groaned a little, "Ohhh Britt! You tease!" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "All about the teasing and not about the pleasing," she laughed. "Lucky I love you then hey?" Mike smiled. "Yup, and lucky I love you too!" Brittany said with a teasing kiss, before laying back down and flicking through her magazine. "Now the quicker you get dinner ready, the quicker I can leave this room," she sipped the water, and then in a sing song voice, she said "and the quicker you'll get your surprise!" Mike sighed and smiled, "True," he stood up, "I'll come get you when it's done," he said as he left the room.

Once Mike had finished cooking, with the last thing simmering on the stove, he headed into the bedroom. Brittany was laying on her side, flicking through the magazine Mike sat on the bed and leant over, "If you want to go sit at the table, dinner's almost ready," he kissed her shoulder. Brittany turned around, facing Mike. "You umm... Got something on your shirt!" "Ohh yeah, I did. So while I get changed, you can put your feet up and have a drink, then when I come back, I'll dish up." Brittany sat up and slid off the bed. "Don't be too long now," she winked as she backed out of the room. Mike stood up and went to his bag, disposing of the sauce stained shirt, and getting a clean one out. He then dug into his bag and pulled out the box. For a moment Mike stared at the box, his heart skipped a beat. Soon he'd be getting that box out again, but he'd also be asking Brittany to marry him. Mike took a deep breath, putting the ring box in his pants pocket, then walked out of the bedroom.

Brittany walked into the dining area and her jaw dropped as her eyes scanned the room. Mike had closed all the blinds, there was roses on the table and candles lit. There was two wine glasses on the table. Brittany picked one up and leant against the back of one the chairs, and smiled, still looking around the room. There were candles on the shelf and more roses. When Mike walked back in the room, Brittany set her glass down, and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Babe, this looks just... Amazing." "I just wanted it to be special, perfect," he said. "It is, it really is," Brittany grinned. Mike's head turned as he heard the pot on the stove come to a boil. "It's ready blondie, so," he kissed her cheek, "You go sit down and I'll plate up." Brittany sat at the table while Mike finished getting dinner ready.

Mike walked over to the table, holding two plates. He'd cooked lamb cutlets, with boiled potatoes and salad, and a chunky tomato relish. Mike put the two plates down and took a seat. "This looks delicious," Brittany said, placing her hand on Mike's. He turned his hand over, locking their fingers together, "Happy two years bumblebee," and Mike raised his glass with his free hand. Brittany did the same, "Happy two years baby," and they clinked their glasses together.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, they laid in each other's arms on the couch. Mike was holding his nerves, and thinking about when during the evening he'd do it. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Then Brittany spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Lets go for a walk? Private beach and all, we'd be crazy to not use it." Mike nodded, "Then lets go outside." Brittany got up and Mike followed, taking Brittany's hand as they went out the door and stepped onto the beach. It was a starry night, and the stars in the sky had always fascinated Brittany. As they walked, she kept looking up at the stars, smiling. "Nice night hey," she said, stopping to look out at the ocean. Mike held her from behind. "It is. It's so calm and peaceful here," Mike said. "Mmm, thankyou for bringing me here, it's the perfect spot," Brittany said, leaning her head back onto Mike. Mike's mind was racing. He was surprised Brittany couldn't feel his heart pounding. The surrounding was perfect, the girl was flawless. It was time to do it. Mike took a deep breath.

"Not a problem," Mike said, hugging her tighter. "Hey, have you ever thought about the future?" he asked. "The future? Like college?" Brittany put her arms over Mike's. "Yeah, college. After college. Us." Brittany smiled, "Well, my thoughts were that we'd go to the same college. We'd have a place off campus, our own place. I haven't really thought past that." Mike kissed the back of Brittany's head. "I love the sound of that." Mike rested his chin on Brittany's shoulder. They stood there like that in silence for awhile. Mike was going over what he was exactly going to say, and then finally, he said it.

"Brittany. My bumblebee. These past two years have been the best. You've been there for me, I've been there for you. We've been there for each other. I couldn't... I couldn't imagine life without you. You've got my heart completely. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul. You mean the absolute world to me. And that..." Mike's voice cracked a little, the nerves had got to him. "And that's why..." he took his arms from around Brittany and walked around in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I wanted to do this. You... You are my love. My one true love. My forever." At this point Mike was sure his heart was pounding so hard that Brittany could see it hitting his chest. "I never ever... Ever want to... To leave your s-side. I love you." Mike let go of Brittany's hands and reached into his pocket. "Brittany Susan Pierce," and with that, Mike got down on one knee, holding up the little box, looking up into Brittany's eyes, "Will you... Will you marry me?" Mike opened the box, revealing the ring.

While Mike had been saying his speech, Brittany had been smiling, and even blushed a little. Then when Mike got down on one knee, she didn't know what to think. Then he asked her to marry him, and her heart raced, beating like crazy. She hugged herself, looking down at Mike. She bit her lip, and started to get teary eyed. She didn't have to think twice about her answer. "Yes," she squeaked out, the tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Brittany began nodding her head and said, more clearly this time, "Yes! I will! Yes!" and she held out her shaking hand, the other over her mouth. Mike took the ring out of the box, shutting it and putting the box back in his pocket. Then with the biggest smile, he put the ring on Brittany's finger. Mike held onto her hand and kissed it, before standing up and gazing into Brittany's eyes. A massive grin formed on his face, and he lifted Brittany off the ground into a massive hug and spun around before setting her back down again. His arms were still around her, and Brittany put her arms around Mike, and at the same time, they both leant in and shared a deep, passionate and heated kiss. They held each other as closely and as tightly as they possibly could. Both still had tears creeping down their cheeks when they broke apart, arms still holding each other. "I... This... You... Us... We... Wow," Brittany stammered out. She couldn't form any kind of full sentence. Her whole body was overrun with emotions. "I know bumblebee, I know," Mike whispered, stroking her hair. "Thank you for making me the happiest guy in the world." "No, thank you for making me the luckiest and most happy girl in the world," Brittany managed to get out, running a hand through Mike's hair. "Come on," Mike scooped Brittany up in his arms, "Lets go inside," he kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "Then you can show me your surprise." "Mmhmm," Brittany mumbled against Mike's neck as she kissed it. Mike grinned as he carried Brittany back up the beach to the cottage.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got inside, Brittany jumped out of Mike's arms, a smirk on her face. She gripped the front of Mike's shirt, pulling him to her. She gave him a kiss before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Mike pulled her back in and kissed her. Brittany fumbled with his belt, undoing it and pulling it off, then dropping it. She pulled away, biting her lip, and then she turned on her heel and skipped towards the bedroom. Mike stood there smiling, and as he went to follow, he saw Brittany's top get thrown around the corner. And he heard her giggle. He quickly paced his way to the bedroom, and Brittany was ready and waiting. He took his pants off in the hallway, and walked into the bedroom. "Hey," said Brittany in a sultry tone. She was laying on the bed, posing. Mike walked over to the bed. The surprise was driving him wild already. It looked so divine. She looked so divine. The dark purple lace, hugging her delicate, light skin. But all he could think about was tearing it off her. He sat on the edge of the bed, his finger stroking up and down her stomach. "Best... Surprise... Ever..." he breathed, admiring his fiancé's body. "Glad you love it," Brittany grinned, sitting up and putting a hand behind Mike's neck. "Oh I do," Mike smirked, kissing her softly. Murmuring against Brittany's lips, Mike went on, "and I can't wait to rip them off either." There was a slight growl in his voice, and that drove Brittany on. She swung herself into Mike's lap, straddling him. She moaned softly as Mike stroked the back of her legs. She nipped at Mike's shoulder between kisses. Mike's arousal was growing, and his hands made their way up Brittany's back, and in one swift move he undid the bra, pulling it off Brittany's shoulders. She giggled softly as Mike got her on her back. She held him down on her, kissing him with force, massaging his tongue with hers.

Mike grinned as they exchanged forceful kisses. He knew something that would really get Brittany going. He pulled his lips away from Brittany's. She went to pull his head back down to hers, but Mike held Brittany's arms back on the bed, and started trailing kisses down her neck, to her chest. As he got to her breast, the kisses got lighter. "Ohhh," Brittany moaned, realising why he had pulled out of the kiss. Mike kissed her nipple, before lightly sucking on it. "Ahhh... Ohhh... Mmmm," Brittany was making the cutest noises Mike thought, so he ramped it up a bit. As he sucked harder, Mike let his teeth graze against her hardened nipple, then he'd run his tongue over it in a soothing motion. "Ohh, ohhh. Ohhh, wow!" Brittany groaned. He quickly licked a trail back up to her lips, kissing Brittany and nipping at her lip. One of Mike's hands had made its way to Brittany's breast and was kneading it, then resting his hand on the side, he used his thumb to play with her nipple. Brittany latched onto Mike's lip, and she forced Mike onto his side. Now she had more leverage to get his boxers off. She hastily yanked them off, throwing them aside. "Mmm, thank you. They were getting in the way," he murmured in her ear, "And these," he pulled at the side of her panties, "Are also in the way." Before he actually took them off, he decided to return the favour from last night. "Not a problem," Brittany whispered, "And yes, they are..." but she was interrupted. Mike had moved his hand around and was gently rubbing Brittany's core. As her breaths got deeper, Brittany grabbed the back of Mike's neck, forcing his face to hers. Both were equally turned on. As Mike kept teasing her, Brittany groaned, "Ta-Take me," she growled quietly, "Now. Take me." Brittany was on edge. Mike ripped her panties off and flung them aside.

Both their bodies were hot, slightly sweaty, but hot. Mike pinned Brittany down, and took her. Brittany threw her head back, eyes closed, and moaning Mike's name. He watched her, and that made him want her more. He went deeper, and kissed down to her shoulder, resting his head there as he pushed harder. Brittany's hips bucked as she felt her body explode. One hand gripped Mike's hair, tugging it, the other on his back, her nails digging in. Her breaths were shaky, and shallow, rapid in pace. She was on an intense high, with no sign of coming down anytime soon. Mike hit his climax, moaning into Brittany's shoulder. It took him a moment to steady his breaths. Even then, they were deep and shaky. Neither Brittany or Mike moved for a long time. They laid there in silence, slowly coming down off the high's they were both on.


	13. Chapter 13

Not a word was spoken. Brittany fell asleep first. Mike managed to get them both under the covers, without waking Brittany, before he fell asleep. When Mike woke up, he woke with a smile. He wasn't laying there with his girlfriend. He was laying there with his fiancé in his arms. Fiancé. It was something he'd have to get used to saying, and he loved that. Brittany's body stretched as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, a dopey smile in her face. She wasn't just in a relationship anymore. She was engaged. It was the most amazing feeling. Brittany tilted her head to see Mike smiling down at her. She shifted so that their heads were next to each other on the pillow, and they shared a soft, gentle kiss.

"Afternoon Brittany," Mike softly said. "Afternoon? Is it really?" She asked, yawning. Mike nodded, "Yup baby girl, look." He motioned to the clock radio by the bed. It read 1:48pm. "Wow, I didn't realise we slept so late." Mike chuckled, "I know. Time can fly by sometimes." Brittany lifted her arm to brush her hair back behind her ear, but she stopped. Brittany couldn't help but admire the ring on her finger. A grin erupted on her face. Mike smiled at her, brushing the hair from Brittany's face for her. "It suits you bumblebee," Mike said, stroking her cheek. "It's... It's stunning." Mike held her hand. "It was my grandma's. Then my mum's. Now it's yours." "What did they say... You know... When you asked for it?" Brittany asked. "That they were proud of me for taking this step with you. And when I asked your parents for their blessing, because I wanted to do this the right way, they said they couldn't be prouder to call me their son, because I make you happy," Mike recalled. "You really... You asked my parents permission first? You really are a truly amazing guy Mike. That's beautiful."

Once they had gotten up, Brittany and Mike went for a shower. They were in there for quite awhile, they kept distracting each other. A gentle touch here, a little kiss there. They eventually got out of the shower, walking to the bedroom in bathrobes. Instead of getting her own clothes out, once Brittany had put some underwear on, she raided Mike's bag, pulling out a t-shirt and tracksuit pants. She put them on, and Mike chuckled, watching her get dressed. "Comfy there?" Brittany flashed a cheeky smile, "Yup, sure am!" She played with the hem of the shirt, "They're roomy and comfy and yours." Mike walked over to Brittany, who was doing her hair up. He picked her up from behind, causing her to squeal as Mike carried her out to the lounge. Still holding Brittany up, Mike chuckled. "I told you bumblebee, I like you hair down," he said, kissing her neck. "I know, I know!" Brittany giggled. "Then why do you keep on trying to put it up in front of me?"Mike's arms were still around Brittany, holding her up. She bit her lip and giggled, "Coz I umm... I like the punishment." Brittany squirmed in Mike's arms, giggling more. Mike walked into the kitchen, propping Brittany up on the bench. He stood between Brittany's legs, hands on her hips. "Ohhh. Do you now?" Mike pulled Brittany to the edge of the bench. Brittany grinned like a cheeky child, "Yep," she nodded. Mike just smiled and looked at Brittany. "You know, you look so beautiful right now. Not all dolled up, just natural and relaxed." Brittany blushed and shook her head. "Yes," Mike said, nodding his head." Brittany leant her head on Mike's shoulder, laughing, "But I have sex hair! Not exactly cute!" Mike rubbed up and down her side. "Mmm, cute? No. Hot, definitely." And he pressed his lips against Brittany's, holding her hips. Brittany crossed her legs behind Mike's back and they continued to exchange kisses. "Sooo... we going to get some food orrrr?" Brittany giggled softly against Mike's lips, "Coz it means we'll need to move and stuff." "Do you want to leave here for lunch?" Mike asked, grinning. Brittany shook her head, "No, not really. But how are we going to get lunch? I don't want pizza again." "Well," Mike started, kissing Brittany's cheek, "I didn't think you'd want to leave here for lunch and dinner today, so I got extra food when I bought dinner yesterday." Brittany cupped Mike's cheeks in her hands "You genius," she exclaimed softly staring straight into his eyes, before pulling his head to hers and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Lunch involved lots of laughs, and Brittany getting butter on Mike's cheek (purposely). But lunch, which consisted of rolls with various fillings, did eventually get made. It was a bit cold, so Mike got the fire going again, and he sat with Brittany on the couch as they ate. "Hey Mike?" Brittany put her plate on the coffee table as she laid her head in Mike's lap. "Mmm blondie?" he said with a smile. Brittany stared up at Mike's face, "How are we going to tell people? About the best news ever?" Tracing patterns on Brittany's cheek, Mike replied, "I guess we'll just tell them really. Show them the ring and all," he chuckled. "When we get home our parents will be all expectant like, so our faces will tell them." "True babe. And we'll tell San and Finn and all them at rehearsal on Friday?" Mike nodded, "Doubt we could keep it from them really!" "I couldn't," Brittany giggled, "I just wanna tell the whole world!" Brittany's face was beaming with happiness. "You are so precious bumblebee." Mike played with Brittany's hair. She sat up in Mike's lap, blushing the tiniest bit. "Nah, I'm not," she shook her head. Mike brushed Brittany's hair behind her ears, moving one hand down to rub her thigh. "You are to me Britt." Brittany rested her head on Mike's shoulder. "I love you baby boy." "And I love you my baby girl," Mike said, kissing her head.


	14. Chapter 14

After laying on the couch in front of the fire, for awhile, the plan had been to watch whatever movie was on TV. That plan went out the window when Brittany decided to straddle Mike on the couch, teasing him with kisses across his collarbone and neck. She knew what she wanted to do, and Mike picked up on that pretty quickly. Soon, their clothes and underwear were littered across the floor around the couch. Brittany had Mike on his back. She was taking charge, and Mike let her. Brittany's hands rubbed up and down his chest as she grinded against him slowly. Leaning down, she licked Mike's lips, teasing him some more. Brittany moved to his neck, nipping at the skin there, and quickening her pace, grinding a bit faster. Mike moaned as she did this, and his hands clenched on her hips. Brittany grinned against Mike's neck, trailing kisses to his cheek, before pulling away to look in his eyes. Both their eyes were full of passion, full of love. Leaning back down, she pressed light, teasing kisses on Mike's lips. A low deep moan escaped Mike's lips. This made Brittany quicken her pace even more, and press her lips to Mike's even harder. With every quickened grinding movement, Mike's moaning got deeper, until finally he broke. His hands gripped Brittany's hips tightly, and he moaned the deepest moan of all, and then kissed Brittany as hard as he possibly could. Her breaths still deep, Brittany took herself off Mike, laying by his side, her body against his, on the couch.

"Britt. That was... Wow. Hot. You are so... Mmm, when you take control." Brittany smirked, tracing patterns over Mike's heart with her finger. "I like it too," she admitted, biting her lip. "Promise you'll do it more now?" Brittany looked into Mike's eyes, "I think I can do that," she replied. Mike kissed Brittany softly, "Good good. Did you want to go to bed? We've got parents to tell tomorrow, no doubt they'll be excitable and keep us as long as they can!" he chuckled. "Mmm, I'm a bit tired, had a couple of rough workouts lately," Brittany giggled and Mike winked at her. "Kaay!" and Brittany climbed over Mike and picked up the t-shirt she'd had on, pulling it over her head. Mike stood up, spying his pants on the kitchen bench, chuckling to himself as he walked over and put them on. Brittany had gathered their other clothes and underwear, heading into the bedroom. She put the clothes and underwear in their bags, and climbed under the covers. Mike walked into the bedroom and got under the covers with her. Brittany moved over, snuggling into Mike. Both laid there in each others embrace, falling asleep.

Because they wanted to be back by lunch, before he fell asleep, Mike has set an alarm for them to get up on time. After all their bags were packed, Brittany helped Mike make the chicken caeser salad for them to eat, because they never got around to it the night before. One they had eaten and cleaned up the dishes they double checked everything, then set off for home.

"Is it silly that I'm nervous babe, about telling our parents?" Brittany said as they drove into Lima. Mike shook his head, "Nah, I am too, and they knew I was asking you!" "I'm excited too though, Brittany smiled. "Me too," Mike pulled up out front of Brittany's, "Looks like we can tell them all together, my parents are here," he chuckled. "Why are they here?" Brittany curiously said. "Guess we'll find out," Mike said, getting out of the car. Brittany got out and helped Mike with her suitcase. Well, she tried to. Brittany pulled her sleeves down over her hands. "Baby girl?" Brittany smirked, "Make 'em sweat a bit!" "Oh you cheeky thing you! But okay!" They walked to the door and rung the bell. Chelsea answered the door, "Hey kids!" She hugged them both. "Hey Chels," Mike smiled. "Oh, if you were wondering Mike, your parents were returning a casserole dish they had borrowed, and stayed for a drink. Did you both want anything?" "Umm, a hot chocolate would be great mummy," Brittany said. Mike smiled, "Make that two please." Chelsea nodded and went to make the hot chocolates. Mike walked with Brittany to her room to put her suitcase away. Brittany hugged Mike from behind. "So," she took a breath, "You ready?" Mike turned around in Brittany's arms. "Yeah, I am," he kissed her softly, and this calmed Brittany a bit. "Let's go then," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

When Brittany and Mike walked out into the lounge, their mum's were on the couch and one of the arm chairs. They grabbed their mugs and sat together, Brittany across Mike's lap in the free arm chair. "Hi Mrs Chang," Brittany said. "Hi Brittany," Jackie, Mike's mum said, with a smile."Mike." "Mum," he smiled. Kevin walked in with John, Mike's dad. "Hey kids," Kevin said as he sat down. "How was the trip?" asked John. "Really nice," Mike said. "Yeah, we had pretty good weather. And the cottage was amazing!" Brittany grinned, looking at Mike, "Mike picked the perfect place!" "Sounds like you had a great time," Jackie said. Both Brittany and Mike nodded, and Mike kissed Brittany's cheek. "Now?" he whispered, so softly that their parents couldn't hear. "You'll have to show us photo's," Chelsea said. "Mike got some great ones," Brittany said, kissing his cheek, and then whispering as quietly as Mike had, "Yeah, go on." Brittany placed her empty mug on the ground, still sitting in Mike's lap. "Yeah, I'll show you all when I get them on my laptop." Mike finished his hot chocolate and placed his mug on the floor by Brittany's. He put his arms around her waist. "Oh, by the way... Britt said yes!" Brittany pushed her sweater sleeve back up her wrist, holding her hand up and showing off the ring, a massive grin on her face. There was a chorus of 'congratulations' and 'we're so proud's' and the parents crowded around the pair, checking out the ring on Brittany's finger.

Their parents sat back down, giving Brittany and Mike some space. "So how does it feel Britty? Mike?" Kevin asked. "Daddy, it's just... I don't know how to describe it! It's amazing!" "Yeah, what Britt said," Mike smiled, looking at Brittany, "When she said yes... It was the happiest moment of my life." Brittany's cheeks flushed bright red. Their parents were watching them, smiling. "I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. It didn't hit me, like I didn't believe it until I saw the ring. It felt like a dream. But it was all real. I couldn't... I couldn't be happier!" Brittany said, wiping her slightly teary eyes. Mike held her closer and kissed her cheek. "Well, we couldn't be happier for you both," John said. "Mmm, you really are the perfect couple," Chelsea said. That comment even made Mike blush. "Chels, we've got to pick up Katrina soon," Kevin said. Chelsea looked at her watch. "So it is." "We should get going too," said Jackie, "We've got a work function tonight." All the parents got up, Mike said, "Mum, dad, I'm going to stay here tonight, if that's okay?" "Mike, of course it is!" John chuckled. "Yeah, of course," said Kevin, "You're our son, you're welcome anytime." Jackie smiled, "And Brittany, you're our daughter, you're welcome at our place anytime too." Brittany slid off Mike's lap, standing up, "Thank you... Just thank you." Mike stood up, and the both hugged their parents, all their parents, before they left.

Brittany and Mike had ordered in Thai, and took it to her room to watch a DVD while they ate. They were still deciding on a DVD when Brittany's parents returned with Katrina. Luckily Brittany and Mike had put their food on the beside tables because, as usual, Katrina came running into the bedroom, jumping on the bed. "Britty! Mikey! You're baaaaaack!" "Yup Tri Tri," Mike said, holding his arms out. Katrina hopped into his lap and hugged him. "Did you see dolphins at the beach? Did you did you?" Katrina asked excitedly, bouncing into Brittany's lap. "No we didn't Trina," Brittany pouted, hugging her little sister. "Hey Trina, I've got to tell you something very important okay?" Katrina looked at her big sister. "Why Britty? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I've been good!" "It's okay Tri Tri," Mike said, patting Katrina's foot, "Brittany told me what she's going to tell you." "Oh okay!" Katrina said. The seven year old was still unsure of what was going on.

"So Trina, you know how me and Mike have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time now?" Katrina nodded, "Since I was five!" and she held up five fingers. Brittany smiled, "Yup! Well, me and Mike love each other lots and lots." Katrina kept nodding, Mike watching on with a smile. "And while we were at the beach, Mike asked me a very big and important question. And I said yes Trina," Brittany smiled. "What did Mikey ask you Britty?" Katrina asked. Brittany lifted her hand up, showing Katrina the ring, "Mike gave me this ring and he asked me to marry him!" Katrina's jaw dropped, "So... Umm... You're going to be like mummy and daddy? And Sammie's mummy and daddy?" She kept looking from Brittany to Mike to the ring. "Mmhmm Tri Tri. Just like them and my mummy and daddy too," Mike said. "This also means that Mike is going to become your big brother too," Brittany told Katrina. Katrina was so excited at this news, she bounced back into Mike's lap, "Really really really?" she squealed. Mike nodded, "Sure thing Tri Tri!" Katrina gave Mike a big hug, "Now I... Well me and Brittany have a very important question for you." Katrina looked at Brittany then Mike. "What is it?" she asked.

"We haven't decided when we're having the wedding yet. But whenever it happens, me and Brittany want to know if you would be a flower girl?" Mike said. Katrina's face exploded with a grin. "You'll get to wear a pretty dress and walk down the aisle before me and drop pretty flower petals," Brittany chimed in. "Me? Really? Britty! MIkey!" Katrina hugged them both at the same time. Brittany moved over so her little sister could get her arm around her properly. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" Katrina excitedly exclaimed, "Wait until Sammie hears about this! I get to wear a pretty dress and everything!" She bounded off the bed, and ran out of the room. Brittany and Mike could hear Katrina calling out as she ran down the hallway, "Mummy! Daddy! Guess what?"

Mike and Brittany picked up their dinner and began eating. They flicked through the channels, settling on a Simpsons re-run rather than putting a DVD on. "She's so excitable," Mike said. Brittany nodded, finishing her mouthful of food. "Always has been. I can't wait to see her, she'll be the cutest flower girl. She'll take it seriously too, like really serious. She's like that." Well, I can't wait to see the gorgeous bride really. I hear she's a real stunner," Mike winked. "Shame. I hear the groom's not much of a looker," Brittany giggled, putting the empty takeaway container on the bedside table. Mike faked a look of shock, "Lucky the bride to be is the most gorgeous girl in the world, so the groom will let that comment slide." "The bride to be was actually lying," Brittany said, snuggling up to Mike, "She actually thinks he's the most handsome man in the whole wide world," she said with a smiling face. "The groom knew she was lying, he knows her better than that!" Mike lifted Brittany's head up, placing a kiss on her lips. "EEEWWWWWW!" cried Katrina, who had reappeared at the bedroom door. Brittany couldn't help but giggle. "Tri Tri, peple who love each other lots and lots do that sometimes," Mike laughed. "I don't care! Yuck! Anyway, mummy wants to know if you both wanted a hot drink, coz she's making me one before I go to sleep." Mike nodded, and Brittany said, "Yeah, we'll have what you're having Trina." Brittany quickly kissed Mike before getting up and gathering her dinner container. "Britty! Yuck!" Katrina yelled as she ran off.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Brittany and Mike woke up and got ready for their Glee rehearsal. It was a rather cold day, so Brittany got her woollen beret out, and a scarf. She put her mittens on, which concealed the ring. Once they had both rugged up for the weather, they went out to the car. As they drove to McKinley, Brittany looked to Mike, "Babe, so I was thinking, when we get there, I'll take off my mittens at some point and see who notices the ring first. Is that ok?" Mike chuckled, "It's totally ok bumblebee! We'll see how long it takes someone to notice!"

When they arrived at school, they headed into the auditorium. Mr Schue and a few others had arrived already. They were waiting on Quinn, Artie and Puck. "Take a seat guys," Mr Schue said, "The heating should kick in any minute now, and when the others get here, we'll begin." Brittany and Mike took a seat on the stage with the others, chatting as they stretched. Quinn, Artie and Puck finally arrived, and they started their rehearsal. Once the auditorium heated up, the Glee clubbers took off their jumpers/scarves/mittens, and kept going with the rehearsal.

They took a break for an hour to rest and get a drink. Quinn went to talk to Brittany. "Hey B, you know the move that we do, just before the chorus? Could you help me with it? I'm finding it a bit hard," she asked. "Mmm, sure thing Q," Brittany said. She pulled her hair out of her face. It was getting in her face as they rehearsed. Quinn saw the ring, but didn't say anything at first. It was only when Brittany had dropped her arms to get into position to show Quinn the dance move, she did a double take. "Hang on B," her face held a curious expression. "Mmm, what's up Q?" Brittany asked as Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand, staring at the ring. "B, is this? Is it what I think it is? B, did Mike... Did he ask you?" Brittany's face broke into a wide grin as she nodded her head. Quinn squealed, and hugged her friend. "Oh my! B!"

Everyone turned to watch the as Quinn squealed. Mike grinned to himself. "What's up Fabray?" Puck asked. "Yeah, a bit excited there," said Kurt. "Ohh... Umm... Nothing. Quinn just noticed this..." and she held up her hand, so that everyone could see the ring. "Is that..." Finn started to say, looking at Brittany, and then at Mike. "Yeah mate. It is," said Mike. Everyone stood there in shocked silence for a moment, until Santana yelled, "MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED!" And she ran over to Brittany and gave her the biggest hug, then stood back, holding Brittany's hand, examining the ring. Mike stood by Brittany's side, an arm around her waist, while everyone came and fussed over the ring. When Mr Schue came back to the auditorium with some lyrics sheets, he came up on the stage, looking rather curiously at the huddle. "What's up guys?" He looked to the Glee club, noticing Brittany and Mike in the middle of the huddle, then he spotted the ring on Brittany's finger that Tina was now having a close up with. "Brittany. Mike. Is that an engagement ring?" Mr Schue said, slightly stunned. Brittany and Mike turned to show Mr Schue the ring. He took a hold of Brittany's hand to have a closer look. "Wow, it's stunning. Congrats guys!" he said. "Thanks Mr Schue," Mike said. "Ohh and all you guys are invited to the wedding when it happens of course!" Brittany said. "And umm... We were wondering if you'll all sing a song or two at the reception. It would be everyone's present to us," Mike said. "I'm down," Sam said. "I'd be offended if you didn't ask," laughed Mercedes. "Of course we'll do a special number or two for you guys!" Mr Schue smiled. "We haven't set a date just yet, but guys, thank you," Mike said. "Mmm, thanks," Brittany smiled. "Sorry to break up the fun, but we've got to get back to rehearsal now," Mr Schue said as he handed out song sheets.

Once rehearsal was over, and everyone had their turn fussing over the ring, Brittany and Mike finally left the auditorium. They hopped into the car. "That was funny," Brittany giggled. Mike started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Mmhmm, sure was bumblebee," he said, "I thought some of them were going to explode or faint or something!" "When Quinn saw it and squealed, I thought she was going to collapse or something!" "My place tonight bumblebee?" Brittany nodded, "Sounds perfect, she replied as they drove to her house to pick up some clothes.

After getting some clothes from Brittany's house, they drove to Mike's. They had dinner with his parents before retreating to Mike's room for a night of DVDs and snuggles. Mike's mum came into Mike's room to ask them something, but both had fallen asleep. She smiled at them, turning off the TV and DVD player, and left the room. It wasn't the first, and it certainly was not the last night they'd spend cuddled up in each others arms. It was a forever thing, an eternal love.


End file.
